Gō Koga
Gō Koga (古賀 剛, Koga Gō) is a Bount, and the one closest to Jin Kariya. AppearanceEdit Koga has short-cut red hair and a spiky orange mohawk. He is a very large and muscular man. He usually wears a sleeveless shirt and large headphones around his neck. In his colonial years, his hair was even and shoulder length, and he kept it in a ponytail.1 PersonalityEdit Despite his size, he is a kind man. When he took Cain in, he tried to protect the young man from his Doll, but failed.1 Ever since, he refuses to hurt children, which is why he turned against Kariya. After realizing he was the only Bount left, he apologized for their harsh actions.2 HistoryEdit In the 1800s, while still going under the name Claude Gaugain, Koga was living in a countryside somewhere in Europe. One day, Kariya, known at that time as Eugene Currier, paid him a visit, bringing Cain with him. He asked Koga to take care of Cain and teach him how to live as a Bount. Koga initially refused, saying that Bounts should live on their own and train themselves. However, Kariya managed to convince him. Before leaving, he gave Koga a book that detailed Doll summoning instructions. Initially, Koga's relationship with Cain was rocky, but in time they developed a master-apprentice bond. Some time later, Koga bought Cain his own coat without him asking. Cain was delighted with the gift, but some rude villagers tried to take it from him. Attacking Koga with no success, they retreated. Soon after, a mob charged Koga's home, and he released Dalk to fight them. Cain, impressed by Dalk, wanted a Doll of his own. Koga gave him the book for summoning one, telling him not to try on his own. However, Cain disobeyed him, and before Koga could save him, his Doll turned on him. Before turning to dust, Cain reached out to his master, telling him he didn't want to die. Koga suffered greatly at the loss of Cain and later joined Kariya's cause.1 PlotEdit Bount arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Koga is first seen during a meeting of the Bounts called by Jin Kariya.3 He and the other Bounts listen as Kariya talks about how he and the others all remember how badly they have been treated by the world. He states that the time of them being persecuted and unlawfully attacked is over. Koga asks Kariya to explain why he gathered them together. Kariya informs them that he has found a Quincy. He asks for their help in capturing that Quincy so they can gain absolute power and start a great era for the Bounts. Koga later heads out to Yoshino Sōmaand Uryū Ishida's location.4 As Uryū and Yoshino talk with each other, the lights go out, and Koga breaks into the room. He tells Yoshino she has to come back with him, but she refuses. Yoshino summons her Doll,Goethe, causing Koga to summon his own Doll, Dalk. Dalk attacks Uryū and Yoshino, forcing them out onto the roof. Dalk, chasing them up there, begins fighting Goethe. Uryū and Yoshino try to run for the stairs, but Koga gets in their way. Dalk resumes attacking Goethe, causing Goethe to run away. Dalk manages to injure Yoshino, forcing her to call Goethe back. Koga tells Dalk to hurry up with the job, but she tells him he shouldn't hurry these things, deciding she wants to enjoy this. Koga tells her she is not to harm the Quincy, and Dalk takes this to mean she can do whatever she wants with Yoshino. However, Uryū protects her before Dalk can do anything. Yoshino tells Uryū that he shouldn't be protecting her, and Uryū replies that he isn't protecting her, but that he has decided not to run away anymore. As a result, Dalk attacks him. Koga succeeds takes the two to Kariya's mansion, having overpowered Yoshino and her Doll. Koga and the other Bounts stand by as Kariya tries to persuade Uryū to join them. When Uryū refuses, Kariya simply tells Uryū to take his time, as they can wait forever for him to understand them. Uryū is escorted by Koga and Dalk to a room. Koga warns Uryū to be cautious of Kariya, as he is a kind, but fearsome person.5 Koga and the other Bounts watch the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Ryō Utagawa conclude. They witness Utagawa’s death by Maki Ichinose after he tries to convince Koga and the others to turn against Kariya.6 At the remains of Kariya’s destroyed mansion, Kariya searches for a tool. Koga and Mabashi try to help, but Ichinose stops them, saying that he will search for it. However, Kariya tells him that it is fine that he looks for the tool himself.7 Koga converses with Kariya as he repairs a clock. Koga notes that the repair of the clock indicates that the stopped time moves again. Kariya responds that time has never moved for the Bounts, even when its components were repaired. Koga states that the Humans, who live with time, reject the Bounts, and they simply carry on with their existence. Ichinose adds that the Bounts have lived, frozen in time and hated by Humans, for many years, but now they will move that non-flowing time with their own hands to change their destinies. When Yoshino goes to confront Kariya, Koga and Ichinose stand by as Kariya battles Yoshino. Koga and Ichinose step forward to stop Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai from interfering. Koga tells them they will not allow them to take a step further, as an important ritual is about to begin. Koga calls for Dalk when Renji attempts to attack with Zabimaru. While still fighting Renji, Koga watches Yoshino fight Kariya for a bit after Yoshino fuses with Goethe. He notes that Yoshino may have lost her seal, but she has not completely merged with her Doll, and wonders if this is her reproductive power. Koga and Ichinose pull back once Kariya successfully creates the Bitto.8 In a cave deep underground, where the Bounts had lost many comrades before, Koga and the others are assembled before Kariya, who tells them they are about to start the final stages of their plan. Kariya says they do not need to fear Soul Society, despite the Shinigami having already moved against them. Kariya informs them that the ore in the cave shields all Reiatsu, and that the Bitto will have plenty of this ore in them. Encouraging them to take their time and let themselves be strengthened by this ore, Kariya reveals the Bitto. He explains that the Bitto absorb the souls of living Humans and brings them down to the cave. They learn that the Bitto were created by technology engineered by Ugaki and himself. Koga remains silent throughout this, but is surprised to hear that using the Bitto will increase their power tenfold. Koga and the other Bounts are mildly surprised when Mabashi refuses to use the Bitto. When Mabashi looks to fight with Ugaki, Koga tells him to stop before Kariya intervenes. Later, Koga and the other Bounts drink the Human souls absorbed by the Bitto.9 Leaving the cave, Koga and the other Bounts discuss Kariya. Koga asks them if there is anyone else worthy to be the Bount leader. Sawatari responds that he does not believe that Kariya will just let someone go if they go against him, and that he will follow Kariya. Ugaki agrees, stating that it is best to follow Kariya, even if they are secretly plotting against him. As the Bitto go around Karakura Town and absorb more Human souls, they attempt to take Keigo Asano’s soul. Ichigo intervenes to protect his friend, and Koga attacks him. He introduces himself, and Ichigo asks him what he did to Keigo. Stating that he isn't going to explain anything to him, Koga summons his Doll. As Dalk begins fighting Ichigo, Koga tells Dalk that their investigation is over. Koga gains the advantage, and is on the verge of winning until Ichigo's inner Hollow appears, pushing Koga back.10 Koga recalls his time with another Bount, Cain, before bringing himself back to the situation at hand. He almost kills Ichigo, but Lieutenant Izuru Kira arrives.1 Izuru uses Wabisuke's ability to bring Dalk to her knees. While this goes on, Koga fights with Ichigo. Upon seeing Dalk defeated, Koga, recalling Dalk, retreats.11 At the Bounts' hideout, the Bounts inform Kariya of their failure to defeat the Humans and Shinigami. However, Kariya tells them he does not care, and that they at least got to test out their new-found power. Mabashi states that his power still is not enough, but Koga tells him not to get greedy.12 Later, Ichigo, having arrived at the Bounts' hideout, comes to the room populated by Kariya and the other Bounts. Ichigo accuses Kariya of abandoning his friends, but Kariya says that it was not his plan; their schedule merely got a little rushed. When Kariya mentions the Bounts' preparations to leave this world, Ichigo remembers how Kariya supposedly wants to connect Hueco Mundowith this world, and concludes that they must be like Sōsuke Aizen. Kariya does not reply, instead addressing the other Bounts, telling them to start the preparations. Koga, reciting a chant, summons a Senkaimon. Koga, briefly looking at Ichigo, remarks that he should have killed him with his own hands back at Karakura Town. Koga and the others watch Kariya fight Ichigo, with Koga advising Mabashi to watch the battle carefully, as it is the true essence of a Bount who has gained power.13 After Uryū enables their Senkaimon to function properly, Koga and the others soon leave for Soul Society.14 Upon breaking through to Soul Society, he and Kariya arrive in Rukongai. There, they are confronted by Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and his group of Shinigami, as well as Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. Koga, telling Kariya to let him handle the Shinigami, easily defeats them. Koga and Kariya continue through Soul Society.15 Koga helps Kariya and Ichinose rally forces from the 79th District of Rukongai. At a gambling parlor, Kariya goes in and asks if he can join in on their card game, claiming he is going to bet his life. This causes everyone to laugh at Kariya, believing him to be an amateur. However, once they start playing the card game, Kariya wins, and this causes someone to claim he is cheating. The man attacks Kariya with a knife, who easily blocks the blow with his bare hand. Kariya, mocking the man, throws him into a wall.16 Kariya prepares to fight with someone else, but Koga enters the gambling place and stops the fight from happening. Kariya remarks that he thought he was going to have some fun, and Koga calls in Ichinose to help him stop Kariya. The people in the gambling parlor go to fight all three of them, but they are easily stopped by them. Koga tells Kariya there will be problems if he does not tone it down, and that they'll be quickly discovered. Later, Kariya asks Tōba if they will be able to gather some comrades. Tōba states that no one goes against what Kariya says, and that by tomorrow he will have all the people he requested. Tōba leaves, and Koga apologizes to Kariya for having to stay in a place like this. Kariya tells him he should not apologize, and that he's actually having fun. Kariya asks Ichinose how he feels right now, who is lost in thought and does not answer. Kariya tells Ichinose something must be bothering him, but Koga points out that the same goes for Kariya. Kariya states that someone interesting is coming towards them, and decides he is going to take care of this one personally. Ichinose and Koga watch as Kariya leaves.16 Some time later, Koga tries to convince a bunch of people to join Kariya's cause and attack the Seireitei, but they are skeptical. Koga states that he has a plan, but they must agree to help him before he tells them what it is. Koga explains that the Seireitei is really in control, and that there is no excuse for Kusajishi to be in the state it is in. Koga states that the Bounts have lived how the people in Kusajishi have lived, and that they know how they feel. Koga tells the people that they should want to live a life of happiness, and he states that Kariya will overturn Soul Society for them. Koga asks if they will help him and the other Bounts and they agree, but Tōba asks for proof that he is serious about this. Koga asks Ichinose to unsheathe his Zanpakutō and try to cut off his arm. Ichinose does so, making a deep cut in Koga's arm, but Koga uses the spiritual particles in the air to heal himself. He states that they have nothing to worry about as the Bounts are invincible, and that they will overthrow the Seireitei and make everything the way it should be.17 Koga comes to Kariya’s rescue after Ran'Tao appears. Koga uses his Doll to distract the group, and both Kariya and Koga escape. After returning to Rukongai, Koga asks Kariya how Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was. Kariya states he was good, and that his fight with Byakuya will help promote their cause. Kariya asks Ichinose where the other Bounts are, and he reveals that they are currently observing the Seireitei.18 When the Bounts' attack on the Seireitei begins, Koga goes to confront the Gatekeeper Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, summoning his Doll against him. He defeats the guardian, allowing for Kariya’s forces to open up the gate.19 As Koga and the other Bounts watch the Rukongai men open the gate, they see several Shinigami arrive when Tōba's subordinates attempt to enter the Seireitei. The Bounts move in front of the Rukongai people, and Kariya dispels the Shinigami. Kariya tells the people of Kusajishi they must part ways here, claiming they were just pawns to him which were needed to open the gates. This angers the people of Kusajishi, and they all charge towards Kariya, who easily stops them with the wind power from his Doll. Following this, Kariya, Koga, and Sawatari continue on through Seireitei. They briefly see Ichigo and his friends reach the gate Jidanbō was guarding. However, Kariya destroys the siege machine which was holding the gate up, causing the gate to come crashing down. Koga is instructed to go eliminate the Gotei 13 captains with Sawatari, while Mabashi and Yoshi create disturbances.20 As Kariya absorbs the Jōkaishō, Koga begins to wonder about his fellow Bount’s true motives. Walking with Kariya along an alley, Koga confronts him about the Jōkaishō. Koga states that Kariya is going too far, and he should instead use his power to take control of the Shinigami, since revenge will be pointless if everyone is killed. Kariya replies that it will be fine if everyone dies, and Koga begins to get angry. He says he knew from the beginning that Kariya was an "uncontrollable sword," and that the Bounts who were beaten down were drawn to Kariya's vigor, which is why he has continually stood by his side. Koga states that if he decides to use the Jōkaishō, however, he won't help him anymore. Pushing Kariya into a nearby wall, he tells Kariya to stop it since he's spitting at heaven. Kariya doesn't listen to him and injures Koga, who falls on the ground. Kariya tells Koga that he has taken care of him for a long time, and he is grateful to him. Kariya walks away while Koga says Kariya's name.21 Soon, Koga, recovering from his injury, moves again. Upon being pursued by the 10th Division, he decides to come up with a plan to get out of the situation. He goes into one of the underground passages and talks with his Doll. Dalk complains that she wants to fight more, but Koga states that their top priority is finding Kariya. Dalk, pointing out that Koga did not refer to him as Kariya-san, asks if the two of them are fighting. Koga says it is not as simple as that, but rather a difference in their lifestyles, before noticing Shinigami chasing after him, After hiding, he decides he will cut through them no matter what happens. He sends Dalk up to fight against some of the Shinigami, noticing the Jigokuchō. As he evades the Shinigami, he notes that each group only has one Jigokuchō with which to communicate with their captain and lieutenant, and has Dalk take out all of the Jigokuchō used by the 10th Division. Afterwards, he has Dalk take out the Shinigami who were near him and retreats. He is soon confronted by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. The two battle, and Hitsugaya appears to have the upper hand, as Dalk's metal body freezes up when hit with Hyōrinmaru's ice attacks. When Dalk falls, Koga, going up to his defeated Doll, bids farewell to her. Hitsugaya remarks that this is different from the reports, as he heard that if a Doll is killed, the Bount connected with that Doll dies as well. Koga explains that there are different roles for the Bounts, and that his role is to help out the youth. Hitsugaya tells him this does not answer his question, and Koga responds that the answer is that his Doll simply is not dead yet. Koga has the broken pieces of his Doll reform together in the shape of an axe, and reveals that this is the core of his Doll. The two continue to battle, but Koga still cannot defeat Tōshirō, who freezes Koga in a pillar of ice.22 As the conflict with the Bounts ends, Yoruichi Shihōin finds and saves Koga, bringing him to Ran’Tao. When he wakes up, he mistakes Ran’Tao for Yoshino. Yoruichi, who is also in the room, explains that she is Ran'Tao. Yoruichi states that she smuggled Koga here, and Koga asks why they saved him. Yoruichi replies that she doesn't know why, and Koga, asking what happened to Kariya, is informed that Kariya was killed. Koga states that if the fate of the Bounts is to die, then he should accept that fate, but Ran'Tao tells him to at least let his injuries heal. Ran'Tao states that she has nothing more to do, and she would like to hear more about the Bount from the last of their race. Yoruichi says she is going back to the Human World now, and that she is going to leave the rest to Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Before she leaves, Koga asks Yoruichi to thank Ichigo for stopping Kariya for him.2 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Enhanced Strength: Considering himself the absolute peak of Human physical might, Koga is a remarkably strong man. He picked up a metal girder and used it as a weapon with ease. He can deal devastating blows to his opponents with minimal effort.11 Keen Intellect: As a result of his centuries of life, Koga is highly intuitive. From a single glance at his opponent's eyes, he can deduce the nature of their thoughts.1 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With centuries of experience, Koga has become a highly proficient battler. He effortlessly dispatched several Shinigami unarmed.15 DollEdit Dalk (ダルク, Daruku) is Koga's Doll. While sealed, she takes the form of a small metal marble. The marble multiplies and expands into a large metal sphere with the Bount seal. When unsealed, the metal sphere explodes into a multitude of small metal spheres floating in the air, which coalesce into a semi-humanoid shape with a flirtatious female personality.5 Dalk has trouble with cold-based attacks, which make it difficult for her to split her body apart, as seen when fighting against Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru.22 As a heavy, metal-based creature, she is vulnerable to Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, which doubles the weight of anything it cuts.11 In contrast, Dalk seems to be nearly invulnerable to heat.5 : Metallic Body Control: In this form, she controls the metal which makes up her body, reforming it into any shape she wishes. She can split herself into tiny spheres no bigger than a ball bearing, making it very difficult to destroy her. She can fire pieces of her body as projectiles, and turn her arms into machine guns to fire makeshift bullets through.5 She can absorb metal that she comes into contact with, increasing the amount of metal she has.10 : Spider Form: After Koga drank Human souls from the Bitto, Dalk became even more spider-like, retaining only her humanoid torso. She gained much more metal to work with, and became faster, heavier and harder. In this form, along with her regular abilities, she can create strong webs, made of metal from her body, with the sticky consistency of an actual spider web. She uses this ability to ensnare the opponent and limit their movements.10 : Battle Axe: Dalk's core form is a large battle axe which Koga wields. Due to his own immense size and strength, wielding a weapon this large is no problem for Koga.22 QuotesEdit * (To Ichigo Kurosaki about his inner Hollow) "A strong heart is needed in order to control a strong power. You lack that. As such, you can't control your power. By only gaining part of this power, you will destroy yourself in the not too distant future."10 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "It seems I'm destined to be stopped, seeing young people die. Watching a young person die in front of my eyes... is very depressing."1 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "This look is dangerous. Wanting power is dangerous."1